


【翻译】月度最佳员工

by KayKIMO



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conference Room Shenanigans, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKIMO/pseuds/KayKIMO
Summary: 这真是个愚蠢的大冒险。Clint附议，但是Bucky一直撺掇他……看吧，现在他在一张桌子底下了。





	【翻译】月度最佳员工

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Employee of the Month](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443469) by [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909). 



Steve摆弄着Tony连帽衫的带子，无聊。他屈膝蹲伏在桌子下面，感谢有超级血清的帮助才避免了他膝盖和肩膀都疼得厉害。这真是个愚蠢的大冒险。Clint附议，但是Bucky一直撺掇他……看吧，现在他在一张桌子底下了。

灯灭着，他又把他的Stark Phone留在了楼上，所以唯一能用来打发时间的就只有Tony连帽衫的带子了。这件衣服Tony穿上去显大，但对他来说却很贴身，Steve最开始就有想过，或许买XL号而不是M号是Tony让Steve穿SI服装的一个办法。他的双眼总会瞄向那个logo，并露出一个心满意足的傻笑，每当他看见Steve穿着这件连帽衫时。

走廊传来一阵骚动，有Tony闷闷的笑声，然后会议室的门把手被拧开了，Steve屏住了呼吸。Tony散漫又自信地踢踏着他精致的皮鞋，绕着椭圆形的红木桌走动，Steve随着他的声音和步伐改变位置。在离桌头三把椅子的距离处，Tony拉开豪华皮椅，滑进了座位。到目前为止人要比椅子少，走运的Steve，等每个人都落座后，会议开始了。

金融和股票，数字和季度报告的谈论声不绝于耳，而Steve看着Tony不停地颠脚。他深吸了一口气。

大冒险的具体内容是在会议室桌下给Tony捣乱，但是……好吧。他们说起过这个，幻想过，在他们做爱时，咬着彼此的嘴唇，脱口而出。他想要这样——让Tony措手不及，想象他棕色的眼睛因这番恶作剧而渐转深邃。Tony会愿意的，或许会试图让它更加污秽。但首先Steve得开始。

他在桌下爬行，当年军队的训练使得他能够悄无声息地移动。等他爬到附近，他抓住了Tony乱动的脚，并紧紧按向自己的手掌。

Tony整个身体僵住了，接着他的脚落回地毯上，双腿打开。Steve的呼吸窒住了，血液不受控制地向下身奔去，他的手顺着Tony的脚上移，环住了他的脚踝。

一支笔掉到地上，一秒钟后Tony坏笑的面容出现了。他对Steve摇头，惊叹和愉悦交织在他的表情中。捡起笔前，他给了Steve一个无声的喝彩。然后，他眨了眨眼，又回到了会议上，腿还是打开的。

掀起连帽衫的兜帽，Steve跪在Tony的双腿之间，手指摩挲上好的西装布料，爱抚着Tony的小腿和大腿。他继续，直到他的手划过Tony的欲望前端，他便再也控制不住自己了，他弯腰向前，脸贴上那身西装，贴上Tony的阴茎。

Tony的手伸向桌下，轻拍Steve的头发，抚摸他的面颊。Tony用拇指的边缘刮蹭他的嘴唇，当他伸出舌头去舔弄时，Tony整个拇指借机滑进了他的嘴里，狠狠地按压下去，迫使他别无选择，只得分开双唇。Tony指尖戳刺他口腔内壁的那一瞬，埋在Steve发间的手攥得更紧了。一切都发生得太快，突然之间，Tony倒成了掌控全局的那个人。

也是约莫那时，Steve才意识到Tony在讲话。不是对Steve说的，而是对与会人员。他在发表观点的同时，还带着Steve的脸在他的硬挺上摩擦，操，Steve的阴茎抽动了两下，他伸出手按住那股燥热。这感觉太好了，他不得不转过脸藏进兜帽，以掩盖他的呻吟声，而这使他的头发被Tony抓得更紧了，阵阵火花沿着他的头皮爆开。

Steve无声地呻吟，他知道他不能打断会议，他必须保持安静，Tony注意到了，便松开手，转回至轻抚。这让Steve再次想把头埋进Tony的裤子，于是他就这么做了。

但托尼裤子的紧绷不可能被忽视，他勃起的景象太诱人了，根本不能置之不理。 他抬起手隔着西装握住了Tony，他发间的那只手明显地颤抖了。

Steve内心危险的一部分促使他想要抽离，想要看看怎样才能彻底摧毁Tony的冷静。也恰是这一部分的Steve，导致他此时此刻正蹲在会议室的桌下。不过他也很聪明，为了能在旁人毫无察觉的情况下完成这项冒险，Steve需要谨慎行事。

他缓慢地拉开拉链，扣槽在他的注视下一个一个打开，刚好低到可以伸手把Tony硬邦邦的阴茎掏出来。在他上方，Tony倾身向前，阻挡了他不少光线，但仍然足够他看清并记住这个时刻，在他嘴唇下移含住托尼的勃发前。他之后会把这个场景画出来，Tony为Steve变得又硬又挺。他的舌头在龟头打旋，并用双手撸动着底端。

Tony的手离开了他的头发，滑下他的脸颊，直至Steve唇瓣裹挟着Tony阴茎的地方。Steve脸部凹陷下去并越发卖力地吸吮，这使得Tony的臀部一阵酥麻。一根手指挤进Steve的嘴里随着阴茎共同进出，之后他的手又回到了Steve的发中。Steve向脚后跟坐去，调整了一下角度，这样他就可以吃进更多。随着他吞入得越来越深，他的手离开Tony的阴茎，按住他自己蓄势待发的性器。Tony的阴茎顶到了Steve的喉咙，在他之上，他听见Tony试图把呻吟变成一声咳嗽。那一定奏效了，或者没人注意，但最重要的是没人中断会议。没有人会发现，或看到Steve的脑袋在会议桌下、在Tony的腿间起起伏伏，嘴里塞满了他们的前CEO的阳物。

单凭想象就能让Steve直接射在裤子里。他开始抚慰自己，同时吞吐着Tony的柱身，上上下下，吮吸舔舐，一遍又一遍。接着他后仰，退到只有龟头还在他的嘴里，舌尖以他深知会使Tony疯狂的方式逗弄着马眼。Tony不再说话了，他紧紧抓着会议桌的边缘，Steve看到他指骨泛白，当他嘴巴又一次向下，直让他的阴茎撞到了Steve的喉口时。

一只手消失了，Steve猜测他应该是靠在胳膊上，牙齿陷入手掌以克制自己的呻吟。他知道Tony快要到了，前液从尖端淌下，灌进Steve的咽喉。他用手握住Tony的囊袋，即使隔着衣摆也能感觉到它们的厚重。只需一个深喉，Tony便整个人瘫倒在皮椅上，因高潮而痉挛，但仍然完全沉默。

“你还好吗，Mr. Stark？”

沉默。

“Stark？”

“哈，什么？” Steve吐出他的阴茎时，Tony的话被搅乱了。“哦！”一个假音，轻快而随意。“你知道当你快要睡着了的时候会觉得自己在下坠吗？你们的会议刚刚就给我这种感觉。”Tony编谎话的速度太快了，他甚至怀疑有谁能看出来。

“你……睡着了？”

“可不。”

“那我们……结束会议吗？”

“当然。”Tony掰了掰手指，“可算说对了一件事。”

呲啦，接着椅子被推了回去，脚步声也逐渐远离。门关上了，Tony仍坐着没动，但Steve已经准备好从蹲伏的位置出来，给自己寻得一个高潮。

他从桌底爬出来，Tony转过豪华皮椅面向他。他第一眼就看到了衣服上的SI logo，一个得意的微笑逐渐成型，他开始鼓掌。他起身，鼓掌的声音越来越大，然后他伸出手示意Steve。“宣布，Stark工业‘月度最佳员工’。”

Steve感觉脸烧得慌，他推开Tony的胳膊，“闭嘴。”

“哦不，”Tony回答，向Steve靠近，“我不会闭嘴的。”他拽了拽兜帽的带子，跪在地上，跪在Steve半勃的阴茎前。他透过浓密的睫毛望向Steve，窃笑着，“恭喜。下面为月度最佳员工颁奖。”

完


End file.
